Forum:Post your final mission combinations and results
Everyone was loyal, upgraded weapons, etc. Vents: Tali 1st squad leader: Miranda Escort: Zaeed 2nd squad leader: Garrus Biotic: Samara Final companions: Grunt and Samara Everyone survived except Mordin, which I was totally not expecting. Matt 2108 01:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't have loyalty from Zaeed (played Paragon on that mission) and Jack (didn't have high enough Paragon/Renegade to appease both when she argued with Miranda, sided with Miranda). :Vents: Tali. 1st Squad Leader: Garrus. (These are who I always played through, so I used Legion and Grunt as squadmates.) Escort: Grunt. 2nd Squad: Garrus. Biotic: Samara. Final: Tali, Garrus. :Everyone survived except Jack. I'm a bit surprised that Zaeed didn't, but then I don't know how direct of an impact loyalty is. Boter 00:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Everyone loyal, all ship upgrades, missed a few (2 or so) weapon upgrades Vents: Tali 1st squad leader: Miranda Escort: Tali 2nd squad leader: Garrus Biotic: Jack Final companions: Grunt and Garrus I played Zaeed's Mission as Paragon too and he was listed as loyal in the squad menu, but since i tasked him with no special task during the final mission, i guess it doesn't matter anyways. Since I took my time after my crew was abducted, Kelly died though... gonna change that in the second session. TUNG84 01:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) My first play, Engineer FemShep, no romance, Everyone loyal, all ship upgrades, including character specific upgrades, most weapon/etc upgrades, but weapon/etc upgrades don't have an effect upon their living I believe. Vents: Tali. 1st/2nd squad leader: Miranda (who only became loyal again to me one mission before the final mission) Escort: Jacob Biotic: Samara Final Squad: Legion, Zaeed. Everyone lived, I played paragon 100%, with numerous paragon/renegade mixed decisions in loyalty missions (ended up 100% P/40% R), had a few moments of "OMG!! Is ___ gonna be dead?!" like Miranda got shot after being 2nd squad leader, but it was a small wound, and she simply said she was fine. Zaeed was trapped under a big slab after the final boss, thought he was dead, but Shepard pushed it off him and he got up fairly uninjured. I played Zaeed's loyalty renegade, since I felt it fit him so well to see Vido die, I wanted to make sure of it myself. I also saved my crew, so it's pretty much a perfect play, I got romance with Kelly afterwards, she doesn't count kinda, but I hope that if you go to ME3 with only Kelly in a pseudo-romance and no one else, that it develops further. Jaline 01:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) My 1st Walkthrough (ME1 character, Soldier, Paragon) :Everybody loyal (even Zaed), got most Upgrades (all Normandy/personal, most weapons/other) :through Omega-Portal: no losses :My squad: Miranda, Jack :Vents: Tali (survived) :1st/2nd leader: Garrus :Biotic: Samara (survived) :Escort: Thane (survived) :Crew: only Doc Chakwas (came to late) :Medal earned (I assume everybody important survived) --Warb10 02:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) My First Playthrough (Me1 Level 60, Soldier, Paragon) Everyone loyal and all upgrades. Squad: Miranda and Thane all the way through Vents: Legion Other Squad Leader both times: Jacob Biotic: Samara Escort: Grunt Everyone survived, all crew also survived. 10:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Before pursuing IFF: * Everyone loyal except for Jack * Recruited everyone (except Legion, of course) * Completed everyone's trust missions (except Legion, of course) * Completed all upgrades to Normandy * Chose Miranda in the Jack/Miranda argument After pursing IFF * Paragon score diffused argument between Tali and Legion * Legion's trust mission became immediately available after recruiting him * Did Legion's trust mission immediately after acquiring IFF while the IFF was debugging * I went to the Omega 4 relay immediately after losing the crew (immediately...chose the dialog ring to go immediately) Round 1: * Vents: Legion * 2nd Team Lead: Garrus (Samara died on prior playthrough) * My team: Mordin and Grunt IIRC, i.e., no disloyal and not Tali (no conflict between vents and your team) Round 2: * Biotic: Samara * 2nd Team Lead: Garrus * My Team: All loyal and I left Miranda and Jack on together on second team. IIRC, Mordin and Grunt (may have been Miranda instead of Grunt) Round 3: * Escort: Jacob (disloyal ones die...tried with Jack) * Rear Guard: Keep Miranda and Jack separate...bring loyal one with you * My Final Team: Mordin (hear he dies otherwise) and Miranda (the loyal one between Jack and Miranda) Result: All crew survived, all teammates survived. "No One Left Behind" achievement rewarded. ---- 1st playthrough Ship: '''100% Upgraded '''P-R: '''Paragon '''Loyalty: '''Everyone except for Jack 1st section '''Vents:'' Tali '''My squad:''' Miranda & Thane '''2nd squad leader: Garrus Escort: Grunt Casualties: '''None 2nd section '''Biotic: '''Jack '''My squad: Miranda & Thane 2nd squad leader: '''Garrus Casualties:' Thane (Biotic fails, shields drop down, Thane gets bugged '':'( ) End section My squad: Miranda & Garrus Casualties: '''Jack (She deserved it) Mordin (He didn't deserve it) '''Results: 3 coffins and the Collector Station blown to pieces; immediately replayed the final mission because I loved both Mordin and Thane and if there is a chance that they'll return in ME3 and don't want to go without them. (Yes, Mass Effect can make you not to want to face the biggest threat of the galaxy without your non-existant virtual crewmates. Man I love this game! \(^.^)/ ) ---- This link This link on the spoiler part of the Bioware forums may be useful in figuring out who to use for what mission. It appears you want a tech person for the sewers, a powerful biotic to hold off the Collector flys, a burly soldier type to hold the line, a leader to lead the other team, and someone loyal to escort your non-fighting ship-mates back to the ship. ---- this will help you make your whole team survive the final mission i have don this quite a few times so im 100% sure it works Ship upgrades armor upgrade for Normandy (Get it from jacob) shield upgrade for Normandy (get it from tali) weapon upgrade to Normandy (get it from garrus) The base specialist in the vents: tali,legion,or kasumi to survive specialist must be loyal second fireteam leader: miranda, jacob, or garrus must be loyal to for the vent specialist to survive The crew missions between the opening if the omega 4 relay and traveling to it 0=all survive 1 to 3= half survive over 3= all die except Dr. chakwas The long walk Biotic specialist: samara,monrith, or jack if not loyal barrier falls and one member in your party dies determined randomly second fireteam leader: miranda, jacob, or garrus if not loyal fireteam leader dies Escort if you dont send a team member to excort the crew dies if you send a team member and there not loyal crew survives but escort dies if escort loyal escort and crew survives Endgame If the team member you bring to the final fight are loyal they survive if not the non-loyal team members die Hold The Line: While shepherds battle party is fithing the final boss the rest of your scuad will be holding the line less combat oriented members or unstable will but themselves or the rest of the party at risk like mordin or jack especialy if not loyal combat oriented soilders like grunt and tane might actually save the lifes of other members all of thse factors determine who survives non-loyal members die first followed by loyal members in this order: mordin, tali, kasumi, jack, miranda, jacob, garrus, samara/monrith, legion, thane, zaeed, grunt The Commander: of all of your recruied members how many survived 2 or more= shepeard survives 0 or 1= shepeard dies i hope this helps you please edit this if i have any spealling errors and good luck on your suicide mission -shadow0470 shadow0470 21:23, november 3, 2010 (UTC) Most Recent playthrough: All ship upgrades, All squadmates loyal, pursued the crew immediately after being abducted. Occulus: Tali, Jack/ My 1st Team: Grunt, Zaeed Massani/ 1st Team Leader: Garrus Vakarian/ Tech Expert: Kasumi Goto/ Helper (Sent to escort crew): Dr. Mordin Solus/ Biotic: Samara/ 2nd Team Leader: Jacob Taylor/ My 2nd Team: Legion, Miranda/ My Final Team: Garrus Vakarain, Thane Krios/ Everyone survived, even the crew, Achievement received. 1st playthrough Only one ship upgrade, All squadmates loyal (except Jack), pursued crew immediately after being abducted Before landing lost Jack, Legion, and Thane Krios Occulus: Tali, Garrus Vakarian/ My 1st Team: Dr. Mordin Solus, Grunt/ 1st Team Leader: Samara/ Tech Expert: Tali (Died)/ Helper: (Sent to escort Crew) Dr. Mordin Solus/ Biotic: Jacob Taylor/ 2nd Team Leader: Samara (Died)/ My 2nd Team: Miranda, Zaeed Massani (Died)/ My Final Team: Garrus Vakarian, Jacob Taylor/ Crew Saved. Squadmemeber lost were: Jack, Legion, Thane Krios, Tali, Samara, and Zaeed Massani. --The Shadow User 14:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC)The Shadow User :Heh, well, I always do all upgrades and loyalty quests. Whenever I couldn't resolve the Miranda/Jack conflict, I picked Jack. On my first several playthroughs, I've sent Legion to the vents, Jacob was the squad leader, Mordin was the escort, Samara the biotic specialist, Garrus the second squad leader, and I took Tali and Jack (the ones who are the worst at defense, aka squishies) to Boss fight. All lived. On one of my last playthroughs however I've sent Tali to the vents, and literally LOL'd (almost getting killed by Harbinger in process) when she screamed at me that she's being cooked alive... Oh me and my sadistic sense of humor. Ever since that time, I send her to the pipe. The rest is always the same, variety and I truly don't mix. --Kiadony 16:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC)